This application claims priority benefit of TW Patent Application Ser. No. 105121998 filed Jul. 12, 2016 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna array, in particular referring to an electronic switching beamforming antenna array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the new generation communication systems, many systems use adjustable beamforming antenna arrays to adjust the beamforming directions of the radiating field patterns so as to effectively allocate the wireless bandwidth in free space and the power of the wireless communication.
Conventional adjustable beamforming antenna arrays can accomplish this through passive solutions and active solutions. The passive solutions mostly use the Butler Matrix in conjunction with electronic switches to generate electronic pulses of different phases and provide feed to the antenna ends to achieve the aims of adjusting the beams. However, as the Butler Matrix has a large volume, the installation of passive adjustable beam antenna arrays is often restricted.
The active solutions, on the other hand, involve the fitting of a phase controller on the front of specific antennas and use the calibration of the phases and amplitude of the antennas to adjust the beam direction of the antenna array. As the production process of the phase controller involves a high level of complexity, the costs of producing adjustable beam antenna arrays remain high.
Based on the aforementioned, finding an antenna array that can provide adjustable beam directions and solve the aforementioned difficulties is a technical issue that requires solving in this field.